


You Can Take Me Home

by perdue



Category: Potpourri - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting at a club, Mary Kenton decides to go home with attractive Yvette Ar'dhair, who for some reason seems to really like her. Mary doesn't mind--she really likes Yvette, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually based on a writing partner's fic, hers took place at the club but she left out the best part (...) so here is some porn please enjoy

Mary giggled helplessly as Yvette led her into the lift that would take them up to her loft. She’d never met a girl so absolutely straight-forward before, and she didn’t know how, but the blonde seamlessly matched her sense of humor without even really knowing her. Though, Mary supposed she wasn’t acting much like herself. She half wondered if Yvette had slipped her some alcohol when she wasn’t looking, but there could’ve have been an opportunity for her to do so, and she was still perfectly aware of herself and her surroundings—such as the fact that the cab driver had dropped them off at one of the nicest parts of town, and that the building they were in was so fancy it had a doorman even at this time of night, and that as soon as the lift doors closed Yvette’s smiling face was deliciously close to her own. 

With a quick move, Mary took Yvette’s hands in hers and began swaying. “I still feel like dancing,” she laughed, intentionally teasing the other girl. The fact of the matter was, Mary didn’t usually go home with people from clubs. When she went, it was usually with Lily and Ingrid or with Ethel and her brother and his funny boyfriend. She went with a group, a group that she stuck with and who usually protected her and each other from the creepy guys who typically prowled the dance floor in search of strange hips to rock against. She never went home with those boys, and rather disliked their threatening tactics. And a _girl_ had never grabbed her hips like that before. When she’d turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes and a black tank-top covering enough of her freckled chest to be tasteful, she had been surprised. Surprised, and a bit excited. 

“I’m sure you’ll get plenty more dancing in tonight,” Yvette said confidently, leaning in again close. But when Mary thought their lips would touch, the lift door chimed and opened, and Mary mischievously pulled away, returning Yvette’s pout with a flirtatious grin before turning around and surveying the entryway. 

“So this is where you live?” Mary asked with awe. Yvette kicked off her shoes so Mary followed suit. “It’s huge! What do you do?”

“I’m a boxer,” Yvette answered, and Mary turned back to look at her with raised eyebrows. Yvette grinned at her and bragged, “I’ve never lost.” 

Mary made a perfect o with her lips, making sure to show how impressed she was in her expression. “Then you must be very strong!” she exclaimed. Yvette’s grin became a smirk and she held up her arms and flexed, showing off her toned biceps. Mary’s eyes widened, a spark of thrill in them. “Wow,” she whistled, “that’s amazing.” 

Yvette moved towards her, a hungry look in her eyes, and Mary backed up as she advanced until her back hit the wall, her chest fluttering excitedly. “Seeing doesn’t necessarily have to be believing, here,” Yvette told her, and her elbows were on either side of Mary’s head, her face so close Mary could smell the alcohol on her breath from hours ago—the taller girl was trapping her against the wall. Mary felt the space between her legs begin to throb. She reached up slowly with both hands to feel the rock-solid strength of Yvette’s muscles, and closed her eyes when the blonde leaned in and finally kissed her. 

It was a soft touch to start, their lips dragging on each other for just a moment and then there was space, breath mingling together. Mary opened her eyes again after several seconds to see that Yvette was watching her with unrestrained _want_. 

“I want you in my bed,” the girl said. Mary sucked in a breath. Then she smiled devilishly. 

“Carry me, strong girl,” Mary murmured against her lips. Yvette matched her smile easily. She moved her arms so that she could brush her fingers down Mary’s cheeks—kissed her—down her neck—another kiss—down her arms—another kiss—until she grasped Mary’s hips. She could feel Yvette’s strength easily even in her the grip of her fingers. 

Next thing she knew, Yvette’s hands had reached around to her ass, squeezing it teasingly and making her jump before they finally moved down to the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up. Mary wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and leaned down to kiss her again. “You really are strong,” she whispered, and Yvette giggled into her mouth as she turned and carried her through the sitting room and through the first open door in the connecting corridor. One hand still on Mary’s ass, she felt around with her free hand until she found the light switch and flipped it. Under any other circumstance, Mary might’ve looked around curiously to see what Yvette’s room was like, but at the moment she was too caught up in tasting the inside of the other girl’s mouth to much care. 

To her surprise, Yvette pulled away from her kiss and in the next moment she fell onto the girl’s bed. When she pushed herself up with her elbows and looked up, Yvette was already pulling off her tank-top, revealing small breasts held in a cute and lacy black bra. Mary bit her lip, felt her face flush, pushed up so that her hands were supporting her instead. Her high-waisted jean shorts were starting to feel very much in the way. 

The blonde crawled onto the bed, and there was that hungry look, and suddenly Mary felt like the prey to Yvette’s predator. But somehow Yvette didn’t seem threatening at all. Just really, really sexy. 

Yvette’s face came level with Mary’s, and Mary moaned in her throat when Yvette’s knee met the space between her legs. “Do you want me to touch you?” Yvette asked quietly. Mary nodded and leaned in to press their lips together, rocking her hips a bit into Yvette’s leg. Yvette grinned into the kiss. “You’re suddenly very eager,” she remarked happily. 

“I’ve been eager since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Mary admitted, sucking on Yvette’s lower lip for a short moment, satisfied when the blonde moaned. One of Yvette’s hands came up to cup Mary’s breast, the other dragging up Mary’s thigh and resting on her sex over her jeans. 

“You’re very good at playing hard to get,” Yvette commented, moving to kiss Mary’s cheek. “I guess it’s good that I enjoy a challenge.” 

Mary’s voice was breathy when she admitted, “You may be disappointed then, because I’m not planning on playing hard to get anymore tonight. I want you,” she added needily, moving her hips to gain some friction against Yvette’s palm through her clothes. Yvette smiled. 

“Don’t worry, there’re other challenges I can work on.” When Mary gave her an aroused, mildly confused expression, her grin widened, and she explained, “For example, how many times can I make Mary come tonight?” and rubbed her hard enough that it was easy to feel through her shorts. Mary bit her lip and resituated her center of balance so she was no longer leaning on her hands so that she could pull her blouse over her head and toss it to the ground, revealing her pink bra with sky blue lace over top it. Yvette looked at her breasts appreciatively. 

“I usually only come once when I do it myself,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Yvette again, grinding her hips on the blonde’s hand, but she was forced to stop when Yvette pushed her down, settling between her thighs easily. 

“You’ve already made it too easy for me,” Yvette snickered. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Mary’s chest. Mary’s back arched and Yvette took the opportunity to reach her hands around her to unclasp her bra, pushing the cloth away so that Mary’s breasts fell out. “Your tits are gorgeous,” she said reverently, and kissed one of her nipples softly. 

“You really know how to compliment a girl,” Mary laughed, but her laugh became a moan when Yvette sucked hard on her nipple, massaging her other breast until the nipple of that one hardened. Then she squeezed the nub, and it hurt in a way that sent another throb through her pussy. Her breath hitched, and she reached around to unclasp Yvette’s bra in turn. Yvette helped shrug the straps from her shoulders, and Mary pulled it off of her impatiently. “Let me see you,” she whined softly, and after releasing her nipple with a pop of her lips, Yvette smirked and sat up. She took one of her own breasts in her hand. 

“They’re small but functional,” she joked, pinching the nub between her long fingers. Mary reached up and massaged them herself, rubbing her thumbs over the nubs and feeling a shiver run through her when Yvette gasped. 

“Your boobs are sooo cute,” Mary said enthusiastically, sitting up enough so that she could suck one nipple between her lips, pulling the blonde’s flesh taut and smiling at her hitched breathing. 

“I guess that’s one word for them,” Yvette snickered breathily, taking the opportunity to completely remove Mary’s bra and throw it away to join the girl’s blouse on the floor. Yvette pushed Mary back down, and although Mary pouted momentarily at being separated, Yvette quickly leaned down and devoured the expression from her lips, and Mary tasted stale alcohol on her tongue and smiled excitedly into the kiss when Yvette rubbed her palm over her shorts again. 

In the next moment Yvette was retracting her hand only to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. She pulled away from the kiss so that she could assist Yvette in shimmying out of them, which left her only in the lacy sky blue panties that matched her bra. Yvette grinned wickedly at her. “Are you sure you didn’t go out tonight with the intention of getting laid?” she asked, and Mary blushed. 

“I wear matching underwear every day! It makes me feel nice,” she protested. Yvette’s grin only widened. 

“It sure makes you look nice, too,” she remarked, leaning down to press a kiss to Mary’s cheek, then her neck, her chest, and then she licked Mary’s nipple again as her hand slid over the front of her panties. Mary bit her lip. “I can feel quite the bush under these,” Yvette commented between her ministrations on Mary’s boob. She flushed even more. 

“Does that turn you off?” she asked self-consciously. Yvette looked up at her and smiled. 

“On the contrary, I’ve got a big thing for girls who go all-natural.” She slipped her fingers beneath the band of Mary’s panties, and Mary bit back a moan as she felt those fingers reach through her pubic hair. “I think it’s sexy.” 

Mary released a breathy laugh, and locked gazes with Yvette as the blonde brushed one finger over her clit. “You’re really something else, Yvette Ar’dhair,” Mary murmured, and she reached up to brush her fingers through the fringe that had come out from Yvette’s braid. The blonde kissed her softly. 

“Speak for yourself,” she whispered against her lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to get into a girl’s panties more.” 

Mary was surprised at the fluttering in her chest at Yvette’s words. Yvette didn’t even know her. Mary didn’t know Yvette. They had done nothing but dance together at an unremarkable club, and yet. 

And yet…

Mary gave her another short kiss and whispered in return, “Then take them off.” She could feel Yvette’s smile on her lips as the other girl removed her hand from beneath her panties, and then she was putting space between them to sit up properly. First she undid the button and zipper to her own shorts and pulled them and her black panties off. Mary felt her mouth water a little at the sight of her naked body, her abs defined and her own pubic hair groomed and much darker than the hair on her head. Yvette grinned at her when she saw Mary watching her appreciatively and hooked her fingers along the band of Mary’s panties. With Mary’s help of lifting her hips, she pulled them off and let them join the rest of the clothes on the floor. 

“Are you ready for your first night of multiple consecutive orgasms?” Yvette asked sweetly, leaning down to press her lips to Mary’s soft stomach. Mary smiled when she felt the girl’s fingers drag up her thigh again, and she bit into her smile when Yvette spread her labia with her forefinger. “You’re already so wet,” she whispered, and when her vibrant blue eyes flitted up to Mary’s, she felt her whole face heat up. 

“Aren’t you?” she nearly squeaked, which only made Yvette giggle into her skin. She sat up on her knees, and Mary tried not to complain when she took her fingers away, and found herself unable to make a sound besides a surprised moan when Yvette rose her fingers to her mouth and sucked her wetness away. She didn’t break eye contact as she leaned over Mary, took her hand and guided it between her legs. 

“Feel for yourself,” she murmured, and Mary was pretty sure she’d never been as turned on in her entire life as she was then. She let her fingers slip between the folds of her labia, shivering as she reached back enough to press one tentative finger inside Yvette. 

“You’re really wet too,” she whispered, enjoying the silky warm feeling of Yvette’s vagina as she slowly moved her finger inside her, rubbing her inner walls gently. Yvette’s breathing grew shallow. 

“I’d be wetter with your tongue on me,” she said, and Mary couldn’t help but moan, but Yvette was pulling away and laughing a little. “I’m getting ahead of myself, though. You come first tonight, Mary.” She smirked. “And that pun was intended, for the record.” 

Mary snorted, but her laughter yet again dissolved into moaning when Yvette sucked on her finger long enough to wet it and used it to tease at her clit. “That feels really good,” Mary whimpered. Yvette settled with her face between her legs, pressing her lips to the inside of Mary’s thighs as she continued to tease her. 

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg,” she said, and using her fingers she held Mary’s bush out of the way so she could lean in and swipe her tongue gently across her clit. Mary gasped, which resulted in Yvette swiping her tongue from her vagina up to her clit slowly, staring up at her the whole time. Mary was able to swallow her first moan, but they came with every breath soon enough as Yvette went between licking and sucking on her clit. With her other hand she slipped her forefinger inside her, and then her middle finger as well when she realized that Mary was already aroused enough that they slipped in easily. “Can I add another?” Yvette asked, glancing up at her. Mary wasn’t sure what kind of face she was making as she nodded in the affirmative, but Yvette seemed to like what she saw. “You’re so sexy, Mary,” she whispered as her ring finger slipped in to join the other two. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Mary whined, the single syllable dragging out as Yvette slid her fingers in and out and returned to licking at her clit. “Harder, please,” she moaned, and felt Yvette’s smile against her as the blonde happily obliged, thrusting into her with the strength Mary had hoped she’d put to use. Her pussy felt like it was on _fire_ , the stretch of three fingers inside her coupled with the skillful maneuvers of her tongue making her thighs quiver helplessly. The feeling built up so much until her moans became desperate, high-pitched gasps, and her clit was so stimulated it started to hurt. “I-I’m coming,” she choked, and to her surprise Yvette didn’t stop, now using her fingers instead to rub quickly back and forth across her sensitive clit until she was screaming. Only then did Yvette pull back, and Mary released shaking, gasping breaths as Yvette kissed her clit once more and slowed the thrusting of her fingers so that she could feel the muscles contracting with each orgasmic wave. 

Mary was pretty sure she’d never come that hard in her life. 

“I like the sound of you screaming,” Yvette remarked as she sat up and licked her lips, and Mary was too out of breath to laugh when she pulled a pubic hair from her tongue and flicked it away. 

“I liked the feeling of you making me scream,” she finally said, still breathing hard. She gave Yvette a come hither look as she added, “I’d very much like to return the favor now.” 

Yvette smiled and an excited light entered her eyes as Mary gestured with her hands for her to sit on her face. She clambered on top of her, moving up until her knees were resting on either side of her ears. Mary reached up to wrap her arms around Yvette’s thighs, impatiently pulling her down until the only thing filling her senses was the pungent aroma of her wet pussy. She wiggled her tongue until it separated her labia, and enthusiastically licked up and down the length of her pussy in a zig-zag formation, eliciting a pleased noise from Yvette. 

“Now _that_ feels nice,” she said with a moan. Mary looked up and felt her own pussy pulsing again at the view she had from down there—Yvette’s toned abdominals, the way she grabbed at her own boobs, how swollen and red her bottom lip was when her teeth released it. It invigorated her, gave her a sense of determination. Perhaps Yvette could feel it in the way Mary licked up to her clit with broad swipes of her tongue, because she groaned, “ _Yes_ , eat my pussy, _Mary_.” 

She liked the way Yvette said her name—like it was the only thing that mattered. 

Mary pulled her down even more until she practically was sitting on her. She buried her nose in Yvette’s short pubic hair, massaging her clit with her lips and tongue pressed so tightly against her that she could barely breathe. Seeming to catch on, Yvette put more weight on her, trapping her head there on the bed like she had been trapped against the wall not so long before. She made a muffled sound of delight at the feeling, which turned into another moan when Yvette even reached back and started massaging Mary’s clit in return with two fingers. She continued her ministrations eagerly, moving her tongue hard against her clit as she could no longer move her face in any direction. As if Yvette’s moans and gasps weren’t hot enough, there was something thrilling about being held down like that, about knowing just how much she was at the mercy of Yvette’s control. She moaned deep in her throat as Yvette continued massaging her. She’d already come once—she was so sensitive still that she could feel herself getting ready to come again. Yvette put more weight on her, enough that her neck started to ache when her back arched and her scream of pleasure was deliciously muffled into Yvette’s pussy. It wasn’t long until Yvette was joining her, harsh and high-pitched gasps escaping her, along with a strangled cry of Mary’s name when she gripped her thighs as hard as she could, continuing to massage her to the point of overstimulation. 

At last it became too much for Yvette and she forcibly pulled out of Mary’s grasp, falling to her side on the bed and gasping for breath. Mary turned onto her side so that she could face Yvette, smiling as she reached out to brush some of her hair out of her face. “Holy shit,” Yvette said between heavy breaths, which only made Mary laugh. “Not sure I’ve ever been with someone who likes being held down quite that much,” she added in a teasing tone. Mary smiled bashfully. 

“I’ve never wanted to be held down that much until I felt your super sexy muscle-y arms,” she teased back, giving her bicep another playful squeeze. Yvette scooted closer to her with a big, happy grin on her face. Mary put her arms around her and their legs tangled up together and Yvette kissed her softly. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she woke up, the lights were off and she was under Yvette’s blankets. She opened her eyes, slightly disoriented, but soon enough she felt Yvette’s arm over her torso, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she could make out the shape of the blonde’s face. Mary smiled. Yvette was really cute when she was sleeping. 

Slowly and carefully Mary pulled out of Yvette’s grasp and, still naked, sat up, relieved that Yvette seemed wealthy enough to afford to heat her room even throughout the night. She pulled her clothes towards her, fishing her phone out of her pocket to check the time only to find that both Peter and Julien had texted her quite a few times wondering where she was and if she was okay. She supposed she couldn’t entirely blame them, seeing as the time read 4:50 am. 

Using the light on her phone, she found her panties and bra and pulled them on along with the shorts and blouse. She turned to look at Yvette’s sleeping form, and watched her fondly for a long time before an idea came to her. With a self-satisfied smile, she rummaged around Yvette’s bedside table until she found a black marker, and leaned over her on the bed to write her phone number on the blonde’s forehead soft enough that she wouldn’t feel it and wake up. As she was writing, inspiration struck her, and underneath the ten digits she drew a very haphazard plate of waffles. 

On her way down she dialed for a cab, and hoped against hope that Yvette would call her in the morning.


End file.
